City of Love
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Piper can't help feeling annoyed when her mother summons her to Paris. It doesn't help that Jason seems to be avoiding her. Will she figure things out and keep her relationship afloat?:: for Emma


_For Emma via GGE (JasonPiper, Paris)_

 _Word Count 1343_

* * *

Piper glares at the dove. She isn't even completely sure that it's one of her mother's. For all she knows, it might just be an innocent bird. But it's still her mother's sacred symbol, and Piper scowls at it because she can't vent her annoyance anywhere else.

"Did the bird do something to offend you?" Jason asks, and it's the most he's said to her since they've arrived in Paris.

With one final glare at the bird, Piper turns her attention back to her boyfriend. "I don't know what you mean," she says innocently before biting into her vegetarian sandwich with more aggression than necessary.

Jason leans back in his chair, watching her with raised brows. He says nothing. That's what irritates Piper almost more than this ridiculous summon from her mother. Ever since the plane landed in Paris, Jason has closed off, almost like he doesn't want to be there.

Really, she doesn't blame him. She doesn't want to be there either. But he'd seemed happy enough to accompany her. Now, she isn't so sure.

Piper checks her watch. They've been in the city for nearly three hours, and Aphrodite hasn't made an appearance. It isn't as though they set up an appointment, but she wants to hurry up and get this over with so she can at least try to enjoy the rest of her visit with Jason. Assuming Jason still wants to spend time with her.

"I wonder what she wants," Piper says for probably the hundredth time, hoping that maybe Jason has managed to come up with a theory.

"I don't know," he says with a shrug, looking pointedly away.

Piper grips the edge of the table. It feels like Jason is avoiding her, and she doesn't know how to handle it. Part of her wants to confront him. She resists the urge, reminding herself again and again that Paris is the City of Love, and, as a daughter of Aphrodite, she should respect that.

"We may as well see the sights, right?" Jason suggests, and though he still doesn't look at her, his voice is softer, more open.

Piper tugs anxiously at her dark hair, lips pursing. She wants to talk to Jason, to ask him what's up with the sudden distance. Somehow, she manages to smile as she climbs to her feet, offering him her hand. "This is your first time, right?"

Jason nods. "Always liked the idea of Paris, but Camp Jupiter doesn't offer much vacation time," he confirms, taking her hand.

Piper isn't exactly an expert. She's been to the city a few times with her father for various movie promotions. But she still remembers her favorite places, and she'll be able to show Jason.

…

The sun begins to set as they reach the Medici Gardens, coffees in hand. Piper feels a strange warmth run through her body, and she smiles. As a child of Aphrodite, it's easy to tell when her mother favors a place. So many lovers have walked these paths, holding hands, smiling, laughing, falling deeper in love.

"It's perfect," Jason says.

Piper turns her attention to him, brows raised. Her boyfriend has seemed interested in the various museums and parks they've visited over the past few hours, but this is the first he's called perfect. "It's nice," she agrees, coming to a stop in front of the fountain. "My dad said this was his favorite spot in the city."

"I can see why," Jason agrees, and his voice quivers slightly.

Piper studies him, confused. Jason has always been so strong and confident- a natural leader. But that tremble in his voice almost sounds anxious, as though something about this spot scares him. Seeing as he's faced giants and gods without showing fear, anything that can scare him has to be bad. "We can go back to the hotel," she says quickly. "Maybe my mom left a note at the front desk or something."

"I don't think she has."

"What? How would you know? Have you two been talking behind my back?" she teases.

She expects him to laugh. Instead, Jason's cheeks warm with color. Piper doesn't know whether to feel shocked or betrayed.

"Well, what did you two talk about?" she asks. "Did she tell you why she wants me here?"

"She doesn't," Jason says, his thumbnail grazing nervously against his pocket. "I do."

"What are you-?"

Before she can finish her question, Jason drops to one knee. Piper feels that warmth grow inside her. Maybe she should be trembling with nerves, but somehow the gesture seems to fuel her.

"I talked to Aphrodite and your dad," he says. "I wanted to… I-" He trails off, clearing his throat. "Your dad said you loved Paris, and your mom obviously approved. She said I'd know the perfect spot whenever I saw it. And this is it."

"Jason," she says softly.

He takes her hand, and she notices the way it trembles. "I love you, Piper," he continues. "You're strong, brilliant, beautiful. I know we're young, but that only means I get to spend even longer by your side. I mean, if you'll- Will you marry me?"

Piper grins. "That was surprisingly eloquent," she teases.

"Annabeth helped. Well, tried to help. I might be a hopeless case," he laughs.

Piper takes his hand, pulling him gently to his feet. "You're perfect. Of course I'll marry you," she laughs before pressing her lips to his.

This kiss is like nothing she's experienced before. It's like her first kiss all over again, all fluttering butterflies and racing hearts. And yet it's different. Years of passion and warmth pass between them until she feels like she might melt.

When they pull apart, Jason places the ring on her finger. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one," Piper assures him. "I get the man of my dreams, and I don't have to deal with my mother after all."

"Don't be so sure!"

Piper groans. She doesn't want to turn, but she knows ignoring Aphrodite won't make her go away. Hesitantly, she glances over her shoulder to find the goddess grinning.

"Isn't this the best?" Aphrodite squeals, clapping her hands together. "Oh, I knew you'd find the perfect spot. You have good taste. Well, of course you do. You're marrying _my_ daughter after all!"

"Mom, you're so embarrassing…"

"Can't a mother be proud of her daughter?"

Piper rolls her eyes and offers Jason an apologetic smile. He simply shrugs, as though there's nothing unusual about the goddess of love making a personal appearance at your proposal.

"Don't worry. I won't stay long. I have a wedding to plan, after all! I already have the perfect dress in mind for you, honey. Oh, Annabeth and Hazel will look stunning in-"

"Lady Aphrodite," Jason interrupts, and Piper doesn't think she's ever loved him more, "while your wisdom in this area is admirable and we will need your guidance every step of the way, perhaps Piper and I should have some time together to celebrate? Alone?"

Aphrodite smiles warmly. "Of course. Alone time is important," she agrees. "Which is why I took the liberty of getting you reservations at Alain Ducasse au Plaza Athénée. One of your brothers runs it."

"Thank you," Piper mutters, and Aphrodite sashays over, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Now, you two have fun! Oh! Honeymoon! I was thinking-"

"Thanks, Mom. We'll talk soon," Piper says hurriedly.

By some miracle, Aphrodite seems to get the hint. Piper and Jason quickly look away moments before the goddess disappears in a burst of brilliant light.

"What are you smiling at?" Jason asks.

Piper wraps her arms around him, her smile broadening. "You really are perfect," she says, kissing the corner of of his lips gently.

"Hardly."

"Please. If you didn't say something, my mom probably would have gone to dinner with us," she laughs.

As if on cue, Jason's stomach growls. "Speaking of…"

Still smiling, Piper releases him from her loving grip, dropping her hand into his. "Dinner would be great," she agrees.


End file.
